Advancement in the fields of information technology (IT) and computer science has led many organizations, enterprises, etc., to make IT an integral part of their business leading to high investments in computer devices like servers, routers, switches, storage units, etc. Usually a data centre is used to house the equipments required for implementing the IT services. Conventionally, every type of organization has a method of data centre, which aims to control the main IT services, such as the Internet connectivity, intranets, local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WAN), data storage, backups, etc. Data centers comprise IT systems that include computer devices, together with associated components like storage systems and communication systems. Further, the data centre also includes non-IT systems like redundant power supplies, uninterrupted power supply (UPS) system, safety and security devices like access control mechanisms, fire suppression devices, environmental control systems like air conditioning devices, lighting systems, etc. Due to the large number of equipments and systems housed inside a data centre, a data centre consumes a considerable amount of electrical energy.
With the growth of the organization over time the need for addition, upgradation or removal of some of IT systems or non-IT systems in the data centers arises. The addition, upgradation or removal of the IT systems or non-IT systems has to be monitored carefully so as to balance the power consumption across the various zones of the data center. Sometimes, a certain zone of the data centre may become overloaded whereas other zones may remain underutilized. Thus, it is important to plan and identify possible expansion zones in the data centre so as to optimally use the available resources.